Un nuevo comienzo
by greenmedusa
Summary: AU: Un joven soldado se ve obligado a demostrarle a su nuevo rey que es su destino conducir a su reino. Para demostrárselo debe encontrar una razón que lo convenza y esa razón se encuentra en el fondo de un pozo vestida con una sudadera de gato y tenis enlodados.
1. Capítulo 1

**La razón en la oscuridad**

En un palacio cercano a las montañas un joven aceptaba un destino que no esperaba vivir. Las miradas de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor eran solemnes pero distantes. Nunca en su vida había experimentado la soledad que aquellos ojos le obligaban a sentir. Desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a los juegos y a las palabras insolentes que nunca estaban fuera de lugar pero ahora debía llenar un hueco en el corazón de todo un reino y no sabía si era digno de semejante cargo. A palabras necias se logró que el joven caminara hasta la alcoba real para ocupar el puesto que su madre había dejado tras su muerte. Sus pobladas cejas se juntaban amenazando con jamás separarse. Miraba severo a sus súbditos quienes antes de besar el suelo con sus frentes lo miraron con devoción.

-¡Alteza!- exclamaron al unísono provocando una ilusión en sus movimientos como de súbita caída.

El joven dejó escapar un chasquido mirando a su alrededor inmune al gesto leal de sus consejeros y sirvientes. Miró hacia su derecha donde se encontraba un joven soldado con aspecto rígido con los ojos al frente pero sin concentrarse en algún lugar en específico. Con las manos unidas al frente imponía su poder.

-Pónganse de pie- ordenó el joven monarca agitando su mano con desdén dándoles la espalda para sentarse en su trono.

-Alteza- dijo el joven soldado poniéndose frente a él e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. –Capitán de las tropas reales, Sesshomaru a su servicio- al terminar de presentarse miró al nuevo rey a los ojos con sus ojos brillantes y ambarinos que dejaban ver su carácter determinado y estoico.

-Ah, claro. Sé muy bien quién eres- respondió el joven colocando casualmente los codos sobre los descansabrazos del trono. –Sé perfectamente quién eres y quién fue tu padre-. El soldado asintió ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su líder –Puedes retirarte- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual. –Y ustedes también- dijo poniéndose de pie provocando que quienes se encontraban en la sala hicieran igual y agacharan sus cabezas hasta que el joven se marchara de la habitación.

Sesshomaru siguió cada paso del nuevo rey hasta que su figura desapareció en uno de los pasillos seguido por su séquito de servicio. Salió de la alcoba entre el bullicio de los consejeros y los sirvientes quienes caminaban con pasos mesurados y las cabezas gachas, a diferencia del joven soldado quien veía hacia el frente. Avanzaba entre los pasillos del palacio que se encontraban adornados de pinturas y jarrones con detalles pálidos. Las maderas del suelo daban la ilusión de deslizarse sobre el suelo, silenciosas y brillantes. Se hacía camino entre los jardines, los cuales debía atravesar para llegar hasta la barraca en donde se encontraban los soldados. Al entrar, sus subordinados lo esperaban en un círculo alrededor de una fogata, expectantes y mostrando su ansiedad se pusieron de pie uniendo sus puños y agachando la cabeza para saludar a su capitán. Sesshomaru les pidió reincorporarse con un simple movimiento de mano y se sentó al igual que ellos frente a la fogata. Brillantes ojos esperaban ver un movimiento en la boca de su capitán quien por fin decidió informarles de lo que sucedía.

-Es necesario que mañana a primera hora rindamos pleitesía como entidad militar a Su Alteza InuYasha- dijo tomando un vaso que pronto llenó con té de hierbas finas.

-¿Qué tanto podemos confiar en este nuevo rey?- dijo uno de los soldados cuya pregunta llamó la precipitada atención de sus compañeros quienes rápidamente lo miraron con insistencia y temor.

A diferencia de los soldados, Sesshomaru tranquilamente le dio un sorbo al té que se escurría a través de su garganta proporcionándole alivio y calor. Disfrutó de la sensación y hasta terminar fue que respondió a la pregunta de su soldado. -¿Qué tan confiable es?- preguntó por fin, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Los demás soldados se encontraban ansiosos de ver cuál sería la reacción de su capitán y esperaban que no fuese mortal para su ingenuo compañero. -¿No crees que tu estúpida pregunta puede provocar que muy pronto dejes de usar la cabeza?- preguntaba mientras sacaba su espada. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el joven quien lo miraba aterrorizado. Sesshomaru puso su espada frente al rostro del joven quien sudaba incesantemente. –Sea confiable o no, vivimos para poner la punta de nuestras espadas frente a los rostros de quienes se atrevan a cuestionarlo. No te olvides de eso- dijo de pronto golpeando al joven en la cabeza quien cayó al suelo y al instante se llevó las manos a la nuca y entre quejidos se reincorporó en su asiento. Sesshomaru guardó la espada en su funda. Caminó hasta los estantes de madera, tomó una caldera y se la arrojó al joven a quien recién había corregido. –Llénala de agua y la pones sobre el fuego-.

Al decir estas palabras los demás soldados se pusieron de pie horrorizados y rodearon a su capitán. -¡Capitán, por favor no lo haga!- exclamaron.

-Como castigo a tu insolencia- dijo sin prestar atención a las imploras a su alrededor –Te encargarás de preparar la cena hoy así que no te tardes-

Los demás soldados se quejaron y arrojaban piedras al joven soldado quien escapó rápidamente del cuartel usando la caldera para protegerse de los ataques de sus enfurecidos compañeros. Sesshomaru se sentó de nuevo frente al fuego y continuó tomando su té rodeado de quejidos y lloriqueos.

-¡Capitán, sabe que esto es mortal!- exclamó uno de los jóvenes soldados. -¡Él no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo cocinar, hasta el agua se le quema!- exclamaba.

-General Shippo, le recuerdo que su subordinado cometió una falta grave al reino al cuestionar la confiabilidad de Su Alteza, ¿desea proceder con una sanción más adecuada?- respondió sin mirarlo, concentrándose en su bebida. El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, lo cual indicaba que se había rendido. Una vez más debían atenerse a la pésima cocina del joven soldado.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, el nuevo rey miraba su reflejo en las aguas que se encontraban bajo el pequeño puente de su jardín. Miró a su alrededor y ubicó a todos y cada uno de los soldados que monitoreaban todos sus movimientos. Rió ligeramente negando con la cabeza y apoyó los codos sobre el borde del puente. "¿Por qué me dejaste esta vida, mamá?" se preguntaba el joven. Caminó sobre el puente lentamente con las manos hacia atrás y al sentir una presencia detrás de él se dio la vuelta. Se trataba del Capitán quien agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Feh. Claro- dijo el joven no hacia Sesshomaru, más bien para sí mismo -Creen que sólo porque soy de la realeza soy incapaz de protegerme- dijo para sus adentros reanudando su caminata. El joven soldado lo seguía tomando su distancia.

-No es así, Su Alteza- InuYasha se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás. –Es bien sabida la habilidad que posee con la espada así como su agilidad y velocidad pero antes de que sea necesario que emplee dichas características, es de suma importancia que otros hagamos uso de las nuestras primero- dijo con voz grave y solemne.

-¿Sabes Sesshomaru?- dijo el joven por fin mirando hacia atrás manteniendo contacto visual –Eres exactamente como mi madre describía a tu padre- El joven soldado de pronto alzó un poco más la cabeza. –No solo poseen habilidades de combate sorprendentes pero tienen un uso de palabra capaz de cambiar una nación, ¿pero te digo una cosa?-

-Dígame, Su Alteza- respondió Sesshomaru consciente de que lo que el rey diría no sería de su agrado.

-Tus juegos de palabras no sirven de nada conmigo. No soy ingenuo como mi madre ni el previo rey. No estoy dispuesto a escuchar y seguir los consejos de ninguna rata aristócrata porque durante toda mi vida me dieron la espalda y ahora que necesitan a alguien que lleve las riendas de este reino buscan a la oveja negra- dijo dejando escapar una risa sarcástica –De pronto dejo de ser el bastardo para convertirme en "Su Alteza Serenísima"- esto último diciéndolo con desprecio que se hizo notar en las arrugas que mostraba en su frente, a los costados de su nariz y en sus dientes que se asomaban en su expresión macabra.

Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie al joven sin inmutarse, mantenía su aspecto sereno y sus ojos fríos. El rey dejaba escapar su respiración agitada y cortada. Se apoyó de nuevo sobre el puente mirando hacia la luna que se encontraba en fase creciente y de nuevo miró hacia el estanque en donde se reencontró con su distorsionado reflejo y vio entre las ondas del agua sus ropajes finos y brillantes, su tocado del pelo que indicaba su jerarquía y al verse sintió rabia y golpeó la madera. El sonido resonó en los oídos del capitán quien dio un paso y se mantuvo de pie más cerca de InuYasha.

-Su Alteza, no espero que confíe en las palabras que usted considera vacías, sin embargo, le extiendo la confianza que sus tropas y su capitán están depositando en usted- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y caminó dispuesto a dejar sólo al rey.

-Sesshomaru- dijo InuYasha provocando que el joven soldado se detuviera.

-Dígame, Su Alteza-

-Si encuentras una razón para que yo crea que este es mi lugar entonces puedes confiar en que aceptaré esa confianza que dices _mis_ tropas están depositando en mí-

El capitán dio una reverencia y se marchó sin mostrar la rabia que de pronto el rey había provocado en él. Comenzó a pensar en cosas que de ser dichas a alguien aunque fuese en el entorno más secreto del reino, sería considerado traidor. Regresó al cuartel en donde la mayoría de los soldados dormían, sólo unos cuantos se encontraban afuera haciendo guardia en el palacio. Caminó hacia su cubículo en donde se sentó al lado de la ventana. Cruzo las piernas y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas cerrando los ojos. Apretó los puños pensando en las cosas que el rey le había dicho y pensó y pensó en aquella razón de la que hablaba. No tenía sentido, no pensaba en qué podría encontrar para demostrarle al rey que debía aceptar su destino. Podría mencionar su ascendencia pero él rey mejor que nadie sabía quién había sido su madre y por qué debía ocupar el puesto. Comprendía la razón por la cual se sentía con resentimiento hacia quienes le servían, ya que en efecto, InuYasha, antes de convertirse en rey, era un nombre que no se debía mencionar en el palacio pero le enfurecía al capitán la falta de sentido de la responsabilidad y honor que el joven rey poseía. Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se puso de pie y salió del cuartel de nuevo. Caminó hacia las rejas del palacio, la única entrada y salida pública. Se encontró con los soldados quienes al verlo se abrieron paso para que su capitán pudiera salir. El joven capitán, caminó entre las veredas de las montañas y se adentró al bosque para pensar. Después de varias horas de caminar unos sonidos lo alertaron. Se detuvo y colocó rápidamente sus manos sobre su espada; estaba dispuesto a desenvainarla en cualquier momento. Los sonidos eran débiles y aunque no sonaba a que se tratara de algo peligroso, no bajó la guardia y siguió los ruidos. Caminó hasta un claro que se encontraba alumbrado por la plateada luz de luna y se acercó a un pozo de madera que parecía estar abandonado. Se agachó para inspeccionar la madera ya que por alguna razón sintió algo de curiosidad y por las características se dio cuenta que era una construcción bastante vieja. Hiedras se asomaban entre las grietas de las tablas y el musgo comenzaba a invadir la base del pozo. Sin apoyarse sobre él por temor a derrumbarlo, se asomó en su interior y de nuevo escuchó aquellos ruidos que eran como crujidos. Le resultaba complicado ver si el fondo era profundo o si aún había agua en su interior ya que estaba demasiado oscuro pero de pronto un pequeño destello dorado comenzó a verse en el fondo. "Luciérnagas" pensó pero la pequeña luz comenzó a hacerse más grande. Sesshomaru se aferró más a su espada ya que no sabía qué era lo que vendría una vez que el destello se expandiera a su máximo. A los pocos segundos el destello dejó de ser un punto en el fondo del pozo y llenó cada espacio extendiéndose hasta las nubes. El joven capitán intentaba mirar qué se encontraba entre la luz pero el destello era tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos cayendo sobre el césped e inevitablemente talló sus ojos. A los pocos minutos la luz se apagó y por unos segundos no hubo nada; el aire se detuvo, los sonidos del bosque cesaron y después, regresaron, como si de pronto todo se hubiera detenido. Aún afectado por la luz, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se asomó de nuevo al interior del pozo. Veía puntos luminosos en sus ojos pero intentaba enfocarse para ver qué se encontraba en el fondo.

-¡¿Qui-quién eres?!- escuchó a la lejanía.

La voz que escuchó venía del pozo, era definitivo pero por la acústica parecía que el fondo era bastante profundo ya que no podía ver nada y apenas podía escuchar.

-¡¿Me oyes?!- dijo de nuevo la voz ahora temblorosa. Sesshomaru identificó la voz como la de una mujer y al escucharla temblorosa supuso que era probable que no se tratara de una amenaza, aún así se mantuvo alerta.

-Carajo…- dijo la voz de nuevo, esta vez como un suspiro.

-Identifíquese- ordenó el joven.

-¡Sí me oyes!- exclamó la voz aumentando ligeramente el volumen. – ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!-

-¡Identifíquese primero en nombre del Rey!- volvió a ordenar ahora con mayor volumen y énfasis en su comando.

-¿En nombre del rey? Seguramente que estoy soñando- dijo de nuevo disminuyendo el volumen.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a desesperarse, a pesar de que todo indicaba que no se trataba de una amenaza, le resultaba un fastidio tener que lidiar con un súbdito con carencia de cooperación para ser rescatado. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Entenderé su resistencia para identificarse como una amenaza al reino por lo que la ejecutaré en este lugar en este instante…-

-¡MI NOMBRE ES KAGOME HIGURASHI, SOY MAESTRA DE PRIMARIA EN LA ESCUELA NÚMERO VEINTIOCHO EN TOKIO, VIVO CON MI MADRE, MI ABUELO, MI HERMANO Y MI GATO BOUYO, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!-

* * *

Nota: Hola a todos. Sé que siempre empiezo historias nuevas y nunca acabo las otras que tengo incompletas. Les prometo que continuaré con las demás; tengo escritos varios capítulos pero todavía no he trabajado bien en ellos así que ténganme paciencia por favor. Gracias a los nuevos lectores y espero que les guste esta historia :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**El secreto en el cobertizo**

Un sonido agudo resonaba entre la oscuridad. Con ansiedad extendía su mano buscando su providencia y dejó caer la mano sobre la superficie dura y tibia. Abrió los ojos y el despertador marcaban las siete y media. Rápidamente arrojó la sábana que la cubría hacia el suelo y sacó del clóset lo primero que se encontró. Bajó las escaleras sacando su largo cabello negro que se había quedado debajo del suéter negro con dibujos de gatos y al llegar a la base de la escalera casi se tropieza por las cintas desabrochadas de sus tenis. Salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta por donde se asomaba su madre agitando una bolsa con comida pero la joven no regresó y sólo gritó desde la lejanía que regresaría pronto. Llegó hasta la estación del metro con dificultad, caminando entre las multitudes y por fin logró llegar al vagón justo a tiempo apretándose entre las personas y sosteniéndose con dificultad en el barrote. Al bajarse corrió varias cuadras y pensaba en lo agradecida que estaba de llevar zapatos cómodos ya que no lo había planeado. Llegó apenas a la escuela justo cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar y al instante adoptó un rostro sereno y sonriente comenzó a recibir a los últimos niños que llegaban bajo las miradas reprobatorios de algunos de los padres quienes habían visto a la joven correr desde lejos.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza. Escuchaba los pasos de sus alumnos entrando al aula y los sonidos de las sillas arrastrarse. De pronto sintió una pequeña mano sobre su cabeza y levantó ligeramente la vista. Una de sus alumnas se encontraba a su lado y puso sobre el escritorio un pequeño libro de cuentos. La joven sonrió y lo tomó. La niña regresó a su asiento y como los demás niños, se quedó sentada en silencio esperando a que su maestra comenzara la clase.

-Lo siento niños, necesito recuperar el aliento, tuve que correr hasta aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba y abría el libro de cuentos. –Supongo que quieren que leamos un poco de esta historia antes de comenzar la clase, por eso están tan calladitos, ¿verdad?- Los niños rieron al ver que su maestra había descubierto sus intenciones. – ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó la joven mientras reía.

-Maestra Higurashi- dijo uno de los poniéndose de pie. –Es que queremos saber qué va a pasar en el cuento, ¿usted ya leyó el libro?-

-No, no lo he leído; sé lo mismo que ustedes, pero siéntate por favor Michiru-

La joven abrió el libro y se encontraba dispuesta a leer pero vio que el director de la escuela rondaba por los pasillos. Sabía que la estaban vigilando ya que no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde y además ya la habían descubierto leyéndoles historias a los niños que no formaban parte de la clase por lo que cerró el libro y lo acomodó en el librero del salón. –Lo siento niños, hoy no será posible que leamos pero les prometo que mañana les leeré lo que sigue-

Dejando mostrar su descontento los niños se quejaron pero obedecieron y sacaron su cuaderno de actividades. La clase comenzó y el día continuó como de costumbre en la vida de la Kagome. Terminaron las clases. Como siempre, se quedó unas horas más revisando tareas y preparando la clase del día siguiente hasta que atardeció. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Los brazos del conejo rosa le indicaron que ya eran las seis de la tarde y al ver esto se levantó rápidamente ya que no se había dado cuenta que era ligeramente más tarde de lo normal. Tomó el metro y pronto se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que daban hasta su casa. Su madre la esperaba en la cocina acompañada de su hermano y su abuelo, que como todos los días la esperaban para cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó su madre mientras le servía un cucharón de arroz.

-Meh- dijo la joven tomando los palillos y metiéndose una gran bola de arroz a la boca. Saboreaba con los ojos cerrados como si fuera su primer comida en días y después de tragar con dificultad prosiguió. –Estoy segura que el director está a nadita de correrme y te lo juro mamá, que de no ser porque adoro a esos niños renunciaba. Ese hombre no les deja tener ninguna distracción- decía mientras comía que más bien parecía que atacaba sus alimentos con los palillos de madera. El abuelo y su hermano sólo observaban callados, comiendo lentamente.

-Ay Kagome… te he dicho que puedes venir a trabajar conmigo en cualquier momento…-

-Yo sé, pero ya te dije que quiero estar con esos niños. Pásame los vegetales, ¿quieres Souta?- interrumpió extendiendo su mano. –Gracias. Sí sé qué me lo has dicho y te lo agradezco pero en realidad, a cualquier escuela a la que vaya habrá un problema diferente-

-Al menos en esa escuela te dejan vestirte como payaso- dijo Souta riendo acompañado de su abuelo quienes se cubrieron la boca como dos niños siendo cómplices de una travesura.

Kagome sólo giró los ojos. –Al menos a mis alumnos les gusta mi ropa. No me ofendes Souta- dijo la joven. Sin embargo su expresión daba a entender que se había ofendido e incluso su madre encontró algo gracioso el momento. –Y al menos a él también le gustaba…- dijo de pronto cambiando su semblante. Sus ojos se entristecieron y todos borraron la sonrisa de sus rostros. Se miraron entre sí mientras que Kagome sólo agachaba la cabeza.

-Hija, son cosas que pasan- dijo su madre por fin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija. –No era para ti… Hojo, sabes… los dos tenían ambiciones distintas. Sé que encontrarás a alguien-

-Claro mamá, como caído del cielo me va a llegar- dijo sarcásticamente. -Ugh, con permiso- dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina.

Caminó hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver a través de la ventana. El cobertizo que visitaba cuando era niña se encontraba iluminado de una manera especial. La luna iluminaba con mayor fuerza ese lugar y sintió curiosidad. Tomó una chaqueta y salió al patio. Caminó hasta el viejo cuarto de madera y abrió la puerta que rechinó al abrirse y soltó polvo que caía de los marcos. Tosió al entrar el polvo por su nariz y agitó sus brazos intentando alejar las telarañas que se encontraban en el paso. La luz entraba fragmentada debido a los patrones cuadrados cortados en la madera lo cual iluminó su camino por las frágiles escaleras que daban hacia un viejo pozo.

-Tenía tanto tiempo de no venir- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta ya que de hacía bastante frío.

Se asomó para ver si había algo abajo pero no podía ver nada. Sonrió por un momento, al recordar que antes, cuando era más pequeña, jamás se acercaba al cobertizo porque por alguna razón siempre había sentido que era un lugar donde no debía estar y le resultaba curioso que de pronto hubiese sentido tanta curiosidad. No se imaginaba que un pozo se encontrara allí dentro ya que nunca había preguntado ni jamás se había asomado. No tenía idea de por qué se encontraba allí ni tampoco porque no lo habían derrumbado ya. Su casa era un templo y muchas áreas del terreno su abuelo las mostraba cuando llegaban visitantes a rezar o a comprar amuletos pero este pozo jamás había sido visitado y la gente nunca preguntaba por él. Sacó las manos de las bolsas de la chaqueta y se apoyó sobre el borde para ver si alcanzaba a ver más pero la madera crujió y rápidamente se quebró provocando que varios pedazos cayeran en el interior del pozo, debido a esto la joven se desequilibró y rápidamente cayó hacia el fondo. Mientras caía pensaba que se golpearía en la cabeza y moriría. Cerró los ojos esperando a recibir un impacto pero al ver que no caía y al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo flotaba abrió los ojos. Todo se encontraba oscuro, no sentía frío pero tampoco sentía calor. Quería gritar pero la voz no le salía, se encontraba demasiado impactada.

-Seguramente estoy muerta- dijo en voz alta pero pronto su suposición desapareció de su mente cuando una luz dorada invadió su visión rodeando todo. A los pocos minutos de haber desaparecido la luz sintió una superficie, identificó con sus manos y sintió tierra entre sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba y en lugar de ver la oscuridad del techo del cobertizo veía un cielo de noche claro y lleno de estrellas. De pronto una silueta apareció en el marco de pozo. Le resultaba difícil identificar ya que su rostro se encontraba en las sombras al encontrarse a contra luz.

-¡¿Qui- quién eres?!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas preguntándose si aquella figura que se veía lejana la escucharía.

La persona seguía asomándose en el interior del pozo pero no respondía. La joven empezó a sentirse más angustiada, sus ojos empezaron a sentirse cálidos debido a las lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordarse sobre sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse y trato de controlar su voz que sentía no saldría por el temor de que esa persona no la podía escuchar.

-¡¿Me oyes?!- gritó de nuevo con la voz temblorosa. Miraba hacia arriba tratando de enfocarse en la figura que parecía no moverse y se preguntaba si de verdad se trataba de alguien o si sólo se trataba de la sombra de los árboles. –Carajo…- dijo en voz baja apretando los puños apunto de sollozar.

-Identifíquese- escuchó por fin y sintió adrenalina.

-¡Sí me oyes!- gritó emocionada y se puso de pie. -¡Por favor sácame de aquí!- gritaba. No estaba segura de cómo era posible que una persona se encontrara allí y menos cómo es que de pronto el techo del cobertizo había desaparecido pero no quería estar en el fondo del pozo ni un segundo más. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si estaba soñando ya que todo se sentía tan real. Podía sentir la humedad de la tierra, oler el musgo y escuchar el eco en las paredes de baldosa.

-¡Identifíquese primero en nombre del Rey!- dijo la voz.

-¿En nombre del rey? Seguramente estoy soñando- dijo en voz alta.

-Entenderé su resistencia para identificarse como una amenaza al reino por lo que la ejecutaré en este lugar en este instante…-

La joven sintió un hoyo en el estómago y de nuevo comenzó a sentir temblor en su voz. Sus piernas también temblaron pero su deseo de salir con vida era tan grande que las palabras salieron de su boca sin precipitación y gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES KAGOME HIGURASHI, SOY MAESTRA DE PRIMARIA EN LA ESCUELA NÚMERO VEINTIOCHO EN TOKIO, VIVO CON MI MADRE, MI ABUELO, MI HERMANO Y MI GATO BOUYO, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!-


	3. Capítulo 3

**En la mira**

-¡MI NOMBRE ES KAGOME HIGURASHI, SOY MAESTRA DE PRIMARIA EN LA ESCUELA NÚMERO VEINTIOCHO EN TOKIO, VIVO CON MI MADRE, MI ABUELO, MI HERMANO Y MI GATO BOUYO, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!- escuchó Sesshomaru desde el fondo del pozo.

-¿Maestra de primaria?- se preguntó Sesshomaru en voz baja.

-¡¿Escuchaste?!- gritó Kagome con desesperación al ver que la silueta había desaparecido. – ¡Por favor no sé quién seas pero ayúdame a salir de aquí!-

Por varios minutos el joven le dio la espalda al pozo tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Jamás había visto semejante luz y le resultaba curioso que ese pozo se encontrara en medio del bosque sin nada que lo rodeara que indicara que una aldea había estado por allí cerca. De nuevo miró al interior del pozo pero le resultaba difícil ver entre las sombras. Inspeccionó su armadura para ver si llevaba alguna cuerda o látigo pero no llevaba nada que pudiera arrojar para ayudar a salir a esa mujer que se hacía llamar Kagome.

-Higurashi, inspeccione en sus alrededores y vea si puede sostenerse de algo para ascender-

Kagome se movía entre la oscuridad, caminando en el espacio tan estrecho. Palpaba las paredes pero eran tan húmedas que era imposible sostenerse entre las separaciones de las baldosas para escalar. Comenzó a sentirse desesperada hasta que por fin sintió que tocaba unas ramas que eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para que aguantaran su peso.

-¡Sí!- gritó después de varios minutos de estar en silencio. -¡Encontré unas enredaderas!- exclamó pero no recibió respuesta. Miró hacia arriba y aún podía ver la figura del desconocido en las alturas. Suspiró tratando de encontrar fuerzas y valor para comenzar a subir. Se aferró a una de las ramas y comenzó a impulsar su cuerpo. Batallaba ya que las suelas de sus zapatos se resbalaban con el musgo y la humedad de las paredes por lo que debía usar demasiada fuerza en sus brazos para impulsarse y seguir subiendo. Poco a poco la silueta se hacía más grande pero su fuerza era menor. Se detuvo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. –No puedo- dijo sin aliento.

A este punto Sesshomaru podía ver a la joven entre la oscuridad y sabía que no se encontraba muy lejos pero podía percibir que su energía iba debilitándose rápidamente. Caminó al otro extremo del pozo donde nacía la enredadera y tomó una de las ramas gruesas entre sus manos. –Higurashi- llamó pero la joven no miraba hacia arriba. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando jalar aire hacia sus pulmones como si de pronto le hiciera demasiada falta. -¡Higurashi, escuche con atención!- gritó con autoridad.

La joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas podía distinguir el rostro del joven pero podía ver que se encontraba vestido en una pesada armadura negra. No podía ver bien pero sabía que se encontraba molesto. Intentaba aferrarse a la enredadera ya que sabía que si caía muy probablemente esta vez sí se moriría. -¿Sí?- contestó por fin.

-Es crucial que no se suelte de esa rama. Intentaré jalarla hasta el borde del pozo así que sujétese con fuerza- dijo el joven de manera estoica. Kagome sólo asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Jaló la enredadera con cuidado de que no fuera a quebrarse. Cada vez más el cuerpo de la joven iba acercándose y al estar por fin en el borde, Sesshomaru sostuvo con una mano la enredadera de la que se encontraba aferrada la joven y con la otra tomó una de las manos de la joven quien al tacto abrió los ojos.

-Agarre mi mano y suelte la enredadera- ordenó.

Kagome miró los profundos ojos ambarinos del joven. Su gesto era severo e intimidante. Kagome tragó saliva pero no dudó en tomar su mano. Al hacerlo la enredadera cayó al igual que su cuerpo al no encontrarse sostenido de nada y su pecho golpeó ligeramente contra la pared del pozo. Las frías manos del joven la sostenían con fuerza y eso era lo único que evitaba que cayera de nuevo al fondo. Se impulsó hacia arriba y por fin sintió el aire en sus mejillas pero al instante de nuevo sintió la adrenalina que se siente al estar en peligro y cayó al suelo. Miró hacia su costado y el joven soldado también se había desplomado a su lado pero rápidamente se puso de pie sacudiendo las hojas del pasto que se habían adherido a su armadura y ropa. Kagome se sentó sobre el césped e intentó analizar la situación para comprender lo que había pasado. Inspeccionó su ropa y era exactamente la misma que llevaba cuando había salido de su casa. Su chaqueta verde con capucha empeluchada, su sudadera negra con dibujos de gatos, sus pantalones desgarrados y sus tenis blancos y enterrados. Tocó su cara, sus brazos, y sus manos; todo parecía estar normal excepto sus alrededores. Miró a todos lados y sólo veía árboles, césped y arbustos, y comenzó a preguntarse qué había pasado y exactamente dónde estaba. Se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba de pie con una mano sobre su espada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó intentando no mostrar debilidad.

-Se encuentra en las Tierras del Oeste, pero usted debería saber eso, a menos de que venga de otro reino- respondió el joven soldado endureciendo su mirada. Apretó la quijada ya que no estaba seguro de que la joven fuera inofensiva pero más porque estaba demasiado confundido y le molestaba esa sensación que jamás en su vida había experimentado. No comprendía cómo una persona con ropajes y modales tan extraños de pronto apareciera entre luz en el fondo de un pozo del cual nadie sabía su existencia.

-En las Tierras del Oeste…- dijo en voz baja llevándose las manos al cabello y agitó su cabellera con desesperación. Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia atrás y se aferró más a su espada, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque. –No comprendo- dijo por fin mirando hacia el cielo, ignorando completamente al joven soldado. –Estaba en mi casa, con mi familia, en el cobertizo… me caí al pozo y después aparecí aquí… aquí en medio del bosque y contigo que estás vestido tan extraño como si fueras de una película o una novela- El joven soldado alzó la ceja confundido. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando esa joven pero podía percibir su confusión.

Kagome dejó caer los brazos derrotada y caminó a la orilla del pozo. Se asomó en su interior y de pronto vio el brazo del desconocido joven frente a su cuerpo como negándole el paso. Lo miró confundida y comenzó a reír. -¿Exactamente qué crees que haces?- preguntó algo irritada.

-Va a tener que venir conmigo, Kagome Higurashi- dijo mirándola con cierto desdén. –Su identidad es desconocida y eso es una amenaza para el reino-

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula y dejó escapar un chasquido. –Yo no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, vine de ese pozo desde mi casa y tengo que regresar, no puedo quedarme aquí… sea donde sea que aquí sea-

-Hn. ¿No acaba de implorar que la sacara de ahí? Me temo que ahora que pisa territorio del Oeste está bajo custodia del rey por lo que debe venir conmigo-

Antes de que la joven pudiera arrojarse al pozo o correr, Sesshomaru sin poder encontrar una soga para atarle las manos la tomó del brazo y caminó hacia el palacio a pesar de que la joven se resistía. Por varios minutos la joven gritaba e intentaba resistirse, pero el joven no se detenía, ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta de que entre más intentaban zafarse más se lastima, desistió y caminó al mismo paso que el soldado. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar cooperando, intentaba pensar en un método para escapar en cuanto la soltara.

-Espero que todo esto sea una broma de televisión o algo así- dijo en voz alta mirando en todas direcciones. Sesshomaru escuchó lo que dijo pero no había entendido nada. –Y si esto no es una broma, por favor, déjame ir, no sé qué es lo que buscas llevándome con esa persona a la que llamas tu rey, pero te juro que no tengo dinero ni nada; sea lo que sea que quieran pedir por mí- dijo mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que fuera un secuestro.

-No sé de qué es lo que habla pero le aseguro que no le falta nada al rey que usted pueda tener, así que lo mejor que puede hacer para salvar su vida es guardar silencio al menos hasta que lleguemos al palacio-

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a matar si de pronto te fastidia que te esté diciendo cosas? Por si no lo sabías, estás violando mi libertad al estarme llevando a la fuerza a un lugar al que no desee ir y que no conozco, así que suéltame antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando y llame a la policía- pero el joven no se detenía. La joven al ver que sus palabras no provocaban impacto buscó su celular con la otra mano que le quedaba libre entre sus bolsillos. Lo sacó e intentó llamar al número de emergencias pero no había señal. Guardó de nuevo el teléfono sintiéndose derrotada y sin esperanzas y comenzó a llorar.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas del palacio. Kagome observaba impactada ya que se encontraban frente a una construcción que sólo había visto en tales condiciones en pinturas y comenzó a reír. "Seguramente estoy en un programa de televisión" pensó. Se abrieron camino entre los guardias quienes miraban con curiosidad. Se adentraron al palacio caminando entre los corredores en donde había guardias y sirvientes que al pasar reverenciaban al joven capitán. Confundida, Kagome miraba a todos lados sin estar segura ya de que todo fuera una broma ya que todo parecía ser real conforme pasaban los minutos. Al fin entraron a una habitación llena de jarrones que se veían demasiado costosos, pinturas, cojines, y en medio, un trono de oro en donde se encontraba sentado un joven quien dormía sin ninguna perturbación. Sesshomaru caminó por el centro de la enorme habitación y se hincó frente al trono del joven sin previo aviso a Kagome quien se tropezó y casi se golpea en la cara.

-Alteza- dijo el joven con voz grave y firme.

El joven que se encontraba sentado sobre el tono, quien Kagome suponía era el rey, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó bostezando sin pudor. Se talló los ojos y miró a Sesshomaru mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Levantó el rostro al ver que se encontraba alguien más detrás de él y dejó escapar un chasquido.

-Dime Sesshomaru, ¿qué es lo que hace que vengas a estas horas en la madrugada con una joven del brazo? ¿Vienes a pedir mi bendición para contraer matrimonio?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome al escuchar aquellas palabras se sonrojó al grado que sus orejas ardían y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Se levantó del pie sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru quien había bajado la guardia y furiosa, miró al joven quien de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¡Este hombre al que tú llamas Sesshomaru, me trajo a la fuerza así que no digas tonterías como esa!- exclamó furiosa.

Sesshomaru se levantó y rápido se puso frente a la joven. Se veía igualmente furioso. La tomó de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra presionó su hombro para que se hincara. La joven lo hizo a la fuerza y se quejó al golpear sus rodillas contra el suelo. Intentaba levantarse pero la fuerza del joven era mayor y sintió demasiada impotencia que comenzó a llorar de rabia.

-Ya veo que el matrimonio no es la causa; no se ve que se lleven tan bien- dijo el joven rey con sarcasmo y comenzó a reír. -¿Entonces por qué traes ante mí a esta joven?- preguntó sin verse del todo molesto por la insolencia que había cometido Kagome.

-Alteza, la encontré en el fondo de un pozo en el bosque. Esta mujer, quien se identifica como Kagome Higurashi, una maestra de primaria número veintiocho en Tokio, quien vive con su madre, su abuelo y su gato Bouyo, desconoce estas tierras pero como podrá comprender, en referencia a sus credenciales, es imposible saber su procedencia. Al desconocer su título y el territorio del que habla, me he tomado la libertad de mantener a esta persona bajo la custodia de su alteza mientras se comprueba su identidad y sus intenciones en el reino- dijo Sesshomaru inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia InuYasha.

-Feh. Traspaso la custodia de esta mujer a ti, Sesshomaru. ¿No has pensado que tal vez se trata de un espía de otro reino? ¿Y piensas asignarla en mi custodia? Sesshomaru, esperaba más- dijo el joven mirando a Kagome de una manera que la joven no pudo leer.

-Alteza, evidentemente seré yo quien vigile a esta persona pero al ser usted el rey, el procedimiento sigue siendo el de estar bajo su custodia- respondió Sesshomaru corrigiendo a InuYasha ligeramente molesto al darse cuenta que intentó ponerlo en ridículo frente a los demás guardias y sirvientes. –Sólo deseaba que estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido.- al terminar hizo una reverencia, jaló a Kagome quien aún se encontraba llorando y salió de la habitación.

En su camino, Kagome observó los detalles del palacio que eran demasiado lujosos y por fin su teoría de la broma de televisión había desaparecido ya que todo ya era real. Los sirvientes caminaban en el palacio en silencio, los guardias poseían armas de verdad y lo más importante es que no escuchaba los sonidos de la ciudad a la lejanía. No había nada. Entraron a una construcción de madera menos ostentosa que el palacio y dentro de ella había varios hombres vestidos de la misma manera que el joven que la llevaba a la fuerza. Al ver a su capitán los soldados detuvieron cualquier actividad y lo saludaron con respeto pero al ver que llevaba a alguien mostraron su curiosidad. Kagome se sintió intimidada y se escondió detrás de Sesshomaru no porque se sintiera segura sino porque fue lo único que podía hacer para ocultarse.

-Capitán, ¿quién es esta persona?-

-Esta persona- dijo jalando el brazo de la joven para que todos pudieran verla –van a vigilarla día y noche. Cuiden todos sus movimientos-

Los soldados la miraban con atención y en seguida notaron su extraño ropaje. Kagome se sentía intimidada y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de su rostro. De pronto dejó de sentir presión en su brazo ya que Sesshomaru la había soltado. Quería correr pero no sabía a dónde. Miró hacia todos lados pero sólo veía los rostros confundidos de los otros soldados y de nuevo volvió a mirar a quien la había llevado hasta allí.

-Por favor regrésame al pozo y te prometo que nunca me vas a volver a ver-

-Si la regreso al pozo, Higurashi, no tengo garantía de que nunca regrese. Es mejor que esté bajo mi vigilancia y la de mis soldados, así que no intente nada porque sobran espadas que la detengan- dijo sin mirarla –Y bien, ya han memorizado su rostro, ahora me llevaré a la señorita Higurashi, a mi regreso discutiremos los turnos de vigilancia-. De nuevo Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome del brazo pero esta vez con menos fuerza y caminó de regreso al palacio. La joven lo seguía sin resistirse ya que no tenía a dónde escapar. Entraron a un área del palacio distinta ya que los adornos eran diferentes. El soldado abrió las puertas de una de las habitaciones que se encontraba vacía y soltó a Kagome.

-Higurashi, esta es la habitación que le asignaré para permanecer mientras se encuentre bajo mi vigilancia- dijo sosteniendo la puerta de tal manera que el espacio era demasiado pequeño y Kagome no pudiera salir. –Tenga en mente que cualquier cosa que me resulte sospechosa no pasará desapercibida-

Kagome miró hacia el suelo sintiendo rabia y terror ya que no sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco en qué momento estaba. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo es que había pasado todo. Miró al joven quién se encontraba detrás de la puerta, alumbrado sólo por la luz de las velas y apenas se podía distinguir su rostro. La seguía mirando esperando su respuesta por lo que Kagome sólo asintió. Sesshomaru cerró la puerta rápidamente y se alejó, dejando su silueta que se traspasaba entre los paneles de la puerta en la memoria de la joven sobre la noche que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Se dejó caer sobre el camastro y comenzó a llorar de manera incontrolable. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el sólo pensar que su mamá, su abuelo y su hermano estuvieran buscándola ahorita le angustiaba y le entristecía demasiado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría en el trabajo, de sus alumnos que esperaban escuchar una historia, y de su vida en general. Esperaba que si dormía, despertaría de nuevo en su cama olvidando esto como un sueño pero por más que intentaba no podía dormir ya que la angustia espantaba todo deseo de su cuerpo por dormir. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia el origen del ruido. Esperaba que fuera de nuevo ese joven que iba a atormentarla de nuevo pero su sorpresa fue grata al ver que se trataba de otra persona quien se veía bastante amigable. Se trataba de una joven quien sostenía una vela entre sus manos y se asomaba ligeramente en el interior de la habitación.

-Disculpe… escuché algunos ruidos. El capitán Sesshomaru me informó sobre usted pero no quise venir a importunarla pensando que tal vez dormía; sólo quería saber que se encontrara bien- dijo por fin.

-Estoy bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas. –Pero no me molestaría tener a alguien con quién platicar-

La joven la miró y sonrió pero de una manera que Kagome identificó como lástima, tal vez empatía. Entró en la habitación sosteniendo su ropaje con una mano y cerró la puerta suavemente. Caminó al interior de la habitación y colocó sobre una mesa la vela que alumbraba sus pasos y se sentó, mirando a Kagome en silencio. Kagome se puso de pie y se sentó frente a ella, inhalando fuertemente haciendo ruido lo cual provocó que la joven que se encontraba haciéndole compañía la mirara reprobatoriamente, sin embargo, Kagome no lo notó.

-Gracias por venir a sentarte conmigo- dijo Kagome por fin. –La verdad es que no sé dónde estoy… y sólo quiero regresar a mi casa. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer mañana y de verdad lo que menos quiero es poner en peligro a tu rey, te lo juro-

-Señorita Higurashi…-

-Dime Kagome, por favor… y por favor dime tu nombre- dijo sintiéndose incómoda de que alguien que visiblemente tenía su edad le hablara con tanto respeto.

-Mi nombre es Sango, señorita Higurashi… digo, Kagome- respondió la joven sonriendo ligeramente. –Comprendo su sentir y estoy segura que no desea hacerle daño a nadie, pero comprenda la responsabilidad del Capitán Sesshomaru; es su deber proteger a nuestro rey. Sólo espere unos días a que se dé cuenta de que no es una amenaza y pronto podrá regresar a su hogar-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Kagome de pronto sintiendo esperanzas y en su emoción tomó las manos de Sango quien se sorprendió por el acto tan íntimo que Kagome con tanta despreocupación efectuaba.

-Sí… sí Kagome… sólo es cuestión de que el Capitán recolecte la información necesaria sobre su procedencia y sus credenciales para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden-

Y así como Kagome comenzó a sentir esperanzas volvió a sentirse como antes sino es que peor. Soltó las manos de Sango y se las llevó a la cara. La joven la miraba preocupada ya que no sabía exactamente qué significaba el gesto de Kagome; todas las mujeres que conocía se comportaban con mesura algo que Kagome no hacía para nada y le resultaba extraño y fascinante. –Nunca voy a regresar a mi casa. Sesshomaru jamás va a encontrar nada sobre mí- dijo golpeando las manos sobre la mesa.

-No comprendo…-

-Dime Sango, ¿en qué año estamos?-

-Año… ¿se refiere a nuestra era?-

-Claro… estoy en el pasado- dijo Kagome pensando en voz alta dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa. -¡Claro! ¡Estoy en el pasado!- exclamó.

Sango estaba demasiado confundida ya que no comprendía lo que Kagome decía pero sentía lástima por la joven quien de verdad se veía perturbada y lo único que sintió pudo hacer fue poner su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Necesito alcohol- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Sango la miraba sorprendida ya que las mujeres no acostumbraban beber, al menos no en solitario y fuera de situaciones sociales pero decidió llevarle un poco de sake que sirvió lentamente sobre una pequeña taza. Kagome tomó taza tras taza hasta que comenzó a sentirse algo mareada. A los pocos minutos se encontraba hablando de cosas que Sango no comprendía pero que no podía dejar de escuchar.

-Sango, es que esto sólo pasa en las películas, ¿sabes? Que una muchacha viaje en el tiempo hacia el pasado y el destino del mundo se encuentre en sus manos- dijo luchando con un ataque de hipo. Sango sólo sonreía y servía un poco más de sake en la taza vacía. –Y luego ese soldado, Sesshomaru- dijo con un gesto de desprecio, recostándose sobre la mesa sin soltar el sake. -¿Quién se cree que es? Primero me ayuda a salir del pozo y luego me trae aquí, vigilándome como si fuera yo a matar a alguien, ja-

-¿Un pozo?- preguntó Sango alzando las cejas.

-Sí, me caí en un pozo, ¿tú crees? En mi casa y ahora estoy aquí- contestó Kagome riendo como de pronto no creyendo en su propia historia. –Sabes, de todas formas planeaba irme de viaje, mi vida apesta-

-¿Apesta?- preguntó la joven preguntándose cómo es que la vida pudiese despedir olor.

-Sí que mi vida es horrible- corrigió –Vaya, quiero mucho a mi familia pero todo allá es tan aburrido- contestó apoyando su cara contra su mano. –Tenía un novio, ¿sabes?, nos íbamos a casar- Sango miró a la joven, quien sorbía más sake, con cierta tristeza -Se fue a estudiar muy lejos y decidió que ya no podíamos estar juntos- dijo con amargura. –Besaba tan bien-

Sango dejó escapar un ligero gritó y se llevó la mano a la boca al escuchar algo tan íntimo y se puso de pie avergonzada. Kagome no comprendía lo que había pasado y la miraba confundida desde la mesa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se trataba de Sesshomaru. Sango aprovechó ese momento y con una ligera reverencia se despidió de Kagome y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Sesshomaru observó a la joven marcharse y después miró a Kagome quien ya había dejado caer su rostro contra la mesa de nuevo. El joven entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia la mesa y le quitó el vaso a la joven de la mano. Se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Sango y golpeó una de sus manos contra la mesa, Kagome, sobresaltada, levantó la vista y miró al joven quien la miraba con los mismos ojos indiferentes. Apenas y podía distinguir que se trataba de él ya que comenzaba a ver doble y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-Higurashi-

-¡Kagome!- corrigió la joven golpeando su dedo índice contra su pecho – ¡Dime Ka-gome!-

-Hn… Higurashi, debo hacerle unas preguntas- prosiguió el joven ignorando la petición de Kagome.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ebria?- dijo mostrándose ofendida – ¿Después de todo lo que he pasado y me quieres venir a hacer preguntas? ¿Y crees que porque tienes una cara bonita voy a dejar que vengas en plena madrugada a la habitación de una joven que está sola, ebria y con los sentimientos a flor de piel a hacer preguntas? ¡Me ofendes! ¿Qué no eres un _honorable _capitán, Capitán?-

Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza pero no por encontrarse apenado sino exasperado. –Escuche, Higurashi-

-¡No, _TÚ_ escucha! Salte de mi cuarto y mañana hablamos- la joven se puso de pie y tomó al joven del brazo e intentó jalarlo hasta la puerta pero no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro. Sesshomaru no la miraba y Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse. – ¡Mírame a los ojos, mírame! Quiero que te salgas en este instante-

Sesshomaru agitó su brazo y la joven lo soltó, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás y sin decir nada. Sorprendida la joven se sintió triunfante pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba pantalones. –Mh… seguramente que eso lo espantó-. Se dejó caer sobre el camastro y por fin se quedó profundamente dormida.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Telas y símbolos**

Sesshomaru no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido. Se preguntó sin cesar cómo había sido todo eso posible, que esa joven apareciera de pronto envuelta en un destello dorado, en ese pozo que nadie conocía. Sabía que no era una amenaza pero quería llegar más a fondo sobre su origen; todo era un misterio, sus ropas, su cabello, su manera de hablar y de dirigirse a los demás. La insolencia que la joven había manifestado frente al rey no la había visto antes ni siquiera en enemigos y esa falta de pudor le era completamente desconocida.

-Capitán- dijo uno de sus subordinados por primera vez sorprendiéndolo. El joven soldado se dio cuenta de que había asustado a Sesshomaru pero decidió ignorar esto y proseguir con su diálogo. –Capitán… Ayer dijo que debíamos ir a rendir pleitesía a Su Alteza, ¿cierto?- preguntó el joven soldado con los hombros ligeramente hacia abajo mostrando su sumisión.

-Ah…- respondió con cierta indecisión. Había olvidado por completo aquello pero se puso de pie apoyándose en una de sus rodillas y se mantuvo erguido y seguro frente al soldado. –Agrupa a las tropas- indicó el joven capitán.

En seguida se juntaron los soldados con rostros serios sosteniendo sus armas con honor. Sesshomaru caminó frente a ellos lentamente, como si estuviera inspeccionando cada centímetro de sus gestos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –No puedo decirles qué tan dedicado sea el rey pero lo que puedo asegurar es que es nuestro deber ser su escudo sea cual sea el destino de nuestro reino bajo su poder-.

Los soldados observaban con seguridad manifestando su completa devoción a su capitán y asintieron al mismo tiempo mostrando su sincronía como tropas. Salieron de la barraca y caminaron entre los pasillos del palacio, atravesando el jardín en donde el joven capitán se detuvo súbitamente. Extendió el brazo y el resto de los soldados se detuvieron provocando que varios de ellos chocaran unos con otros emitiendo varios sonidos metálicos al rosar sus espadas y alabardas unas con las otras. Sesshomaru caminó a la orilla del estanque donde se encontraba Kagome sentada, extendiendo una de sus piernas que se encontraba al descubierto. Sesshomaru se agitó y gritó desde cierta distancia.

-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo Higurashi?!-

El resto de los soldados intentaban asomarse para ver lo que pasaba pero Sesshomaru rápidamente giró la cabeza y los miró con ojos mortales, reprimiéndoles desde lejos y en seguida miraron hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su curiosidad con silbidos y pláticas improvisadas. Al mirar a la joven de nuevo ya lo estaba viendo confundida y en seguida él también desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué CA-PI-TÁN? ¿Ahora qué hice?-

Exasperado, Sesshomaru dejó escapar un respiro y respondió aún sin dirigirle la mirada. –Veo que no manifiesta síntomas por la bebida que ingirió anoche, Higurashi, ¿es posible que aún esté bajo sus efectos?-

-Ah… Sango me dijo que estuviste en mi recámara anoche pero no le creí… y tampoco te creo a ti, de seguro es una broma-

Al escuchar los soldados lo que la joven acababa de decir se escuchó la reacción inmediata y de nuevo su capitán los miró intentando controlar sus oídos indiscretos. Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva. –No forma parte de mi carácter perder el tiempo con _bromas, _como usted dice, Higurashi-

Al ver que la reacción del joven, Kagome comprendió que no mentía y su mente comenzó a resolver las piezas del rompecabezas. Sesshomaru la había visto semidesnuda y la estaba regañando por eso, pero no era él quien debía regañarla sino ella a él. – ¡Wow, wow, es que no tienes vergüenza!- exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y comenzó a apuntarlo con su dedo índice. –Antes de que intentes hacerme sentir mal porque me viste en calzones primero déjame decirte que la falta la cometiste tú primero al entrar a mi habitación, en la madrugada y mientras estaba ebria, así que no te hagas el indignado-

Los soldados reían desde lejos al ver a su capitán puesto en su lugar. Sin ver el rostro de Sesshomaru, sabían que se encontraba acorralado con sólo leer su espalda. Por primera vez les tocaba ver semejante escena y sentían que era algo de sólo una vez en la vida. Sesshomaru dio un largo y profundo respiro y por fin hizo contacto visual con Kagome, clavando sus profundos ojos en los de la joven de manera aprehensiva. Se acercó hacia ella y se acercó a sus orejas para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

-Higurashi, mi intención era la de tener ojos ciegos después del incidente de anoche; planeaba no mencionarlo ya que fue indecente de mi parte haber si quiera haberlo notado, sin embargo, es imposible proteger su dignidad cuando usted expone su cuerpo de la manera en que lo hace ahorita, no sé…-

-Ah, ¿es por esto?- preguntó señalando sus pantorrillas que tenía al descubierto al haber enrollado sus pantalones un poco más debajo de la rodilla para meter los pies al agua del estanque. -¿Este es todo el alboroto?-

Sesshomaru no contestó y de nuevo miró hacia otro lado. Confundida miró detrás del joven capitán al resto de los soldados quienes se asomaban curiosos pero al ver que la joven los observaba desviaron sus ojos fingiendo ver otras cosas, de nuevo Kagome miró a Sesshomaru quien se negaba a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Con que así es?- dijo para sí misma negando con la cabeza y riendo. –Escucha Sesshomaru, de donde yo vengo esto es bastante normal pero comprendo lo que dices y sólo porque otras personas parecen estar bastante alteradas voy a cubrir mis piernas, pero no creas que lo hago por ti, porque eres un grosero-. La joven se agachó para arreglar sus pantalones y Sesshomaru miró rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta y pensaba en que jamás había visto a una mujer con tan poco decoro y no lo podía creer. – ¿Ves? Ya está, ahora sí me dejas…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Sesshomaru ya se estaba dando la media vuelta para reunirse con el resto de los soldados.

Sesshomaru dejó atrás a Kagome y ocupó su lugar al frente de la alineación, sin embargo, los soldados parecían estar más interesados en lo que había sucedido con la joven que con rendirle pleitesía al rey e intentaban buscar la oportunidad para preguntar, pero como siempre, Sesshomaru se encontraba un paso más adelante y detuvo su curiosidad al amenazarlos con asignar al mismo soldado para preparar la cocina de esa noche así que guardaron silencio.

Al llegar a la entrada de la alcoba real, fueron anunciados y se hallaron camino hasta el rey. Sesshomaru al frente encaminaba a sus soldados y al estar frente a InuYasha se pararon con firmeza y determinación, y apoyándose con sus espadas, se hincaron frente a él. El joven monarca se levantó lentamente de su trono sonriendo y caminó frente a Sesshomaru quien mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

-Tsk, ¿están conscientes de que este rey frente al que se encuentran _honorando_ fue considerado un bastardo por el resto de su vida? ¿Ignorado por su propia familia y exiliado hasta la muerte de nuestra previa reina, que en paz descanse, Izayoi? ¿Están dispuestos a rendir lealtad ante un rey del cual no saben nada, que si bien, mañana podría destruir este reino porque no le ha traído nada más que humillación?-

-Su Alteza, estas tropas son sus más fieles súbditos y viven para servirle- contestó Sesshomaru manteniendo la vista hacia abajo.

-Feh. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya encontraste una razón que me convenza sobre mi lugar en el trono, Capitán Sesshomaru?-

-Aún no Su Alteza, al menos no la razón que por fin le quite esos pensamientos inútiles- dijo elevando la cabeza mostrando algo de hostilidad pero no por completo. El gesto que manifestaba no expresaba ni un cuarto de la furia que le provocaban las palabras de su rey.

-¿Y aún si en esa razón, aún con mis dudas y mi resentimiento, tus tropas desean seguirme?- preguntó el joven rey riendo con cinismo.

-¡Alteza!- exclamaron los soldados sin levantar la vista.

-Son sus tropas, Su Alteza- respondió el joven capitán mirando a su rey con determinación.

De pronto la expresión de InuYasha cambió y se tornó un poco más seria. Estaba algo incrédulo ya que no esperaba tal acto por parte de los soldados, en su cabeza estaba esa idea constante de que todos a su alrededor lo rechazaban y lo subestimaban, sin embargo, aunque no podía decir si era genuina la pleitesía de los soldados, al menos por el momento estaba seguro de que los tenía de su lado. Miró a Sesshomaru quien mantenía contacto visual con él y por un instante agradeció que no desviara la mirada como el resto de los miembros del palacio. –Pueden ponerse de pie- dijo dándoles la espalda y sentándose en su trono. -¿Y esa mujer que trajiste ayer, capitán? Me llegó información de que estuviste en sus aposentos durante la noche…-

-Su Alteza, su capitán fue a ella con intenciones de interrogarla- interrumpió Sesshomaru con rapidez, llevándose las manos hacia atrás y alzando la barbilla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Conseguiste información?- preguntó el joven elevando sus pobladas cejas.

-No, Su Alteza- respondió con seriedad.

Los soldados se miraban unos a otros según ellos discretamente pero el joven monarca notó esos intercambios visuales y se enderezó en su trono de pronto sintiéndose curioso y algo emocionado, ya que la vida en el palacio le resultaba sumamente aburrida. –Pues, Capitán, me atrevo a sugerir que sus soldados parecen estar en desacuerdo- dijo señalando al resto de los jóvenes entre risas.

Sesshomaru miró hacia atrás furioso especialmente hacia el General Shippo quien fingió que no lo había notado pero las gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente indicaban todo lo contrario. El Capitán volvió a mirar a su rey quien esperaba ansioso a recibir la respuesta y por un instante, Sesshomaru miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Su Alteza, mis soldados manifiestan su indiscreción al no mostrar completa atención al estar frente a Su Alteza. Realmente es información inútil, nada que comprometa la seguridad del reino- respondió intentando evadir la pregunta de su rey y lograr que abandonara el tema, pero parecía que sería muy difícil conseguirlo.

InuYasha estaba a punto de comenzar su interrogatorio pero fue interrumpido al entrar uno de sus consejeros estrepitosamente a la alcoba. Por instinto, los soldados incluyendo a Sesshomaru sacaron sus espadas y apuntaron en dirección a la puerta ya que nadie entraba a las alcobas del rey sin ser anunciado. Frente a las puntas de las espadas que lo amenazaban se encontraba un joven sosteniendo un pergamino enrollado, serio pero visiblemente nervioso. Inclinó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de InuYasha intentando ignorar la hostilidad de los soldados. –

-Su Alteza, su fiel súbdito y sirviente, Secretario Miroku a su servicio- dijo mientras se hincaba.

El joven rey miró a Sesshomaru indicándole que enfundaran sus espadas. El joven capitán dio el comando y los soldados retiraron sus armas pero sin perder la vista de él. El joven, quien se había identificado como el Secretario Miroku, caminó entre los soldados para encontrarse frente al nuevo rey.

-Alteza, si me permite estar a su lado para comenzar con mis tareas como secretario y consejero de su alteza-

-Permitido- dijo InuYasha con cierta sospecha ya que no lo había visto antes.

Sesshomaru observaba al secretario con cuidado. Poseía las vestimentas del resto de los consejeros y parecía no poseer ninguna arma por lo que bajó un poco más la guardia. Miroku se puso de pie al lado del trono y extendió el pergamino que llevaba en la mano hacia el rey InuYasha quien lo tomó y extendió sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a él. La sala estuvo varios segundos en silencio hasta que el rey tomó la palabra y miró en seguida a Sesshomaru.

-Capitán, tú conoces este reino mejor que yo, así que dime, ¿qué tan unidos son el reino de las montañas y el reino del oeste?-

-¿Su Alteza?-

-Responde a mi pregunta, Sesshomaru- dijo apoyando el codo sobre su trono.

-No muy unidos, Su Alteza, si bien, no habían mantenido contacto ni siquiera cuando mi padre era Capitán- contestó con sospecha. Evidentemente el pergamino que había recibido de Miroku se trataba sobre el reino de las montañas y se preguntaba exactamente sobre su contenido.

-El rey de las montañas anuncia que vendrá dentro de un mes y planea una audiencia conmigo- dijo InuYasha como si pudiera leer la mente de Sesshomaru. Todos miraban al joven capitán como esperando una respuesta pero el joven capitán se mantenía callado ya que en realidad desconocía de las intenciones del rey de las montañas y no dudó en manifestárselo al rey quien se llevó la mano a la barbilla y asintió. –Bien, supongo que tendremos que estar alertas en caso de que esta visita tenga intenciones hostiles-

-Majestad- dijo Miroku inclinándose ligeramente a InuYasha. –Si me permite recomendarle que se maneje esto con suma discreción; de enterarse en el reino de las montañas que nuestro reino los esperan dispuestos a atacar, sería desastroso- InuYasha miró a Miroku incrédulo, dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y miró a Sesshomaru buscando su opinión.

-Concuerdo con el secretario Miroku, Su Alteza. Debido a la falta de comunicación con nuestros reinos no podemos confiarnos pero tampoco podemos correr el riesgo de recibir un ataque por tener la guardia baja. Yo me encargaré de los detalles en cuanto usted de la orden, Su Alteza-

-Claro- respondió InuYasha una vez que Sesshomaru se había incorporado de su reverencia y con un gesto los liberó de la audiencia.

Los soldados salieron de la alcoba real y rompieron filas hacia sus puestos de vigilancia. Sesshomaru caminó de regreso a las barracas acompañado de su General, Shippo, quien lo miraba expectante. Después de varios minutos el joven capitán se hartó de la mirada insistente de su compañero y se detuvo, mirándolo con hostilidad. –Dígame General, ¿por qué es que prefiere mirar con insistencia a su capitán en lugar de llevar la guardia en alto como debe de hacerlo?-.

-Capitán, disculpe mi intromisión- respondió Shippo mirando hacia el frente, tragando saliva ya Sesshomaru no sonaba muy contento. –Es sólo que, estaba suponiendo si mi superior se encontraba en condiciones de llevar a cabo sus obligaciones en la tropa después de haber sido reprimido por la custodiada- agregó tratando de aguantar la risa lo cual le costó un golpe en la cabeza. Sesshomaru dejó a su adolorido compañero y caminó a lo largo del pasillo molesto por la insolencia del General y decidió no dirigirle la palabra, al menos por el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, Kagome había regresado a su habitación y se sentó en la mesa, pensando en qué podría hacer. Intentó leer los pergaminos que se encontraban en los estantes pero el contenido era demasiado tedioso y técnico, y le costaba trabajo concentrarse ya que sólo podía pensar en cuánto deseaba estar en su casa. Sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta su celular y se sintió algo aliviada de ver que aún tenía suficiente pila y comenzó a ver las fotos que tenía en la memoria. Pasaba sus dedos para cambiar de fotografía y entre varias fotos de su gato Bouyo, se encontró una foto de varios meses atrás en la que salían ella y su ex-novio, Houjo. La miró por un largo rato y suspiró, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Estaba a punto de borrarla cuando la puerta se abrió e instantáneamente guardó el celular de nuevo. Afortunadamente se trataba de Sango quien entró con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentó frente a Kagome y colocó sobre la madera ropa.

-El capitán me pidió que te trajera esto- dijo sin despegar la mano que tenía sobre la ropa. –Dijo que seguramente te sentirías más cómoda-

Kagome observó la ropa que Sesshomaru había enviado y giró los ojos. El pensar que alguien estuviera diciéndole qué ponerse le molestaba, sin embargo, ya no se sentía cómoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta ya que estaba sucia por lo que no dijo nada y sólo la tomó. Le sonrió a Sango en señal de agradecimiento y al poco rato se encontró sola de nuevo en su habitación. Desdobló la ropa y observó con atención. Era un yukata sencillo con tela suave pintada de azul y detalles floreados rojos y amarillos. Se quitó la ropa y con cuidado se lo puso. Tomó el obi que era de un color rojo brillante y ajustó el moño al frente, al terminar dio unas pequeñas palmadas en sus caderas. Dobló su ropa sucia y la colocó debajo de su almohada. Se quedó parada frente a la ventana, pensando en cuándo regresaría a su casa y qué estaría haciendo su familia y si la estarían buscando. Miró por la ventana y a lo lejos vio a Sesshomaru acompañado de otro soldado así que salió rápidamente de su habitación para pedirle de nuevo que la llevara al pozo. Corrió lo más rápida que pudo y cuando por fin estuvo frente a él se agachó intentando recobrar el aliento. El joven capitán se detuvo sin hacer preguntas, sólo esperaba firme frente a ella, mirándola perder el aliento.

-Quiero que me lleves al pozo- dijo por fin mientras se enderezaba.

-Higurashi, acérquese- dijo Sesshomaru bajando la vista. Kagome no comprendía pero se acercó lentamente dudosa de lo que el joven planeaba.

Al encontrarse más cerca de él, Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del capitán en su espalda que la impulsaba hacia él. En pocos segundos se encontraba contra su pecho y de pronto sintió un tirón en la cintura. Rápidamente la joven reaccionó y lo alejó, empujándolo por el pecho. Lo miró furiosa y confundida.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!- gritó alterada.

-El obi…- respondió el joven en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su enojo. –El obi, lo llevaba puesto al revés-

-¿Y eso qué tiene?- preguntó Kagome molesta. Ahora resultaba que cualquier cosa, incluso su ropa, sería motivo de regaños.

-La colocación del obi tiene distintos significados; usted lo llevaba al frente- dijo mirándola como si reafirmando con los ojos la joven comprendería sin tener que decir más pero al ver que lo seguía mirando sin captar su indirecta prosiguió. –Higurashi, usted llevaba el obi al frente. Sólo las cortesanas lo utilizan así-

-¿Quieres decir… prostitutas?-

-Hn-

-Ah…- suspiró la joven avergonzada. –Gracias pero no tenías que hacerlo de esa manera- dijo intentando sonar más amable.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- respondió el joven capitán rompiendo el contacto visual. Caminó pasando al lado de la joven quien lo tomó de la manga y lo detuvo.

-Por favor, llévame al pozo- dijo con seriedad.

-No- respondió sin mirarla y continuó su caminata seguido del otro soldado quien sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza y caminó para alcanzar a su capitán.

-Psht. Si no me lleva tendré que ir yo sola-.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Temperatura**

Había pasado varios días y Sesshomaru no se veía por ningún lado, al menos Kagome no lo había visto, y cada vez se desesperaba más. Intentó escapar del palacio varias veces pero siempre era detenida por los otros soldados que terminaban por regresarla a su habitación por lo que desistió de intentarlo, al menos por unos cuantos días. Los días se tornaban algo fríos y Kagome sentía que su garganta estaba adolorida pero lo ignoró e intentó enfocarse en otras cosas. La batería de su teléfono se encontraba a la mitad ya que constantemente lo apagaba para aprovechar al máximo la energía pero temía por el momento en el que ya no pudiera usarlo más ya que su teléfono era la única pieza de tecnología que llevaba consigo que la conectaba al futuro.

-Será mejor que apague esto- dijo mirando la pantalla del teléfono que reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana sobre su rostro. Presionó el botón para apagarlo y lo guardó debajo de su almohada.

Salió de su habitación con las manos hacia atrás, equilibrando sus piernas como si de pronto fuera a dejarse caer. Estaba demasiado aburrida ya que por más que intentaba encontrar algo qué hacer, siempre era algo prohibido o terminaba por perder el interés muy pronto. En eso a lo lejos vio a Sango conversando con varias sirvientas y decidió acercarse para platicar un poco con ella; al menos algo de conversación le vendría bien.

-Hola Sango- dijo levantando la mano. La joven respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió, sin embargo, miraba hacia todos lados con ansiedad como si tuviera que ir a otro lugar. –Ah, lo siento, te estoy entreteniendo-

-No, no Kagome, no se preocupe. Dígame, qué necesita- dijo con amabilidad pero Kagome notó que su pronunciación fue rápida y que en efecto, estaba ocupada pero decidió decir que no por cortesía.

-Nada importante, sólo quería platicar con alguien. ¡Estoy muy aburrida Sango! ¿Dime qué hacen aquí para divertirse?- preguntó Kagome de pronto perdiendo la paciencia y mostrando su desesperación, dando pequeños pisotones en el suelo.

Sango la miró con ternura. La tomó del brazo y caminaron, aunque Kagome no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían la siguió. –En realidad, los que vivimos aquí en el palacio no tenemos tiempo para pensar en diversiones-

-Ah- respondió Kagome desalentada.

-Pero eso no significa que usted deba sufrir las consecuencias, Kagome. En realidad no sé qué tan interesante le resulte pero si gusta puede acompañarme durante mi jornada de hoy; ya que viene de un lugar distinto, seguramente que muchas de las cosas que hay aquí son nuevas para usted-

-No del todo… esto está en los libros de historia- respondió provocando que Sango abriera los ojos con asombro, sin embargo, Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba hablando en voz baja. Al notar la expresión en los ojos de Sango, rectificó. –Digo, esto estará en los libros de historia… es a lo que me refiero-

-¿Libros?-

"Claro Kagome… hay palabras que no puedes estar usando así nada más" pensó y después miró a Sango sonriéndole –Sí, quise decir escritos, pergaminos. Lo siento Sango, estoy algo cansa- pero no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que comenzó a toser.

Se cubrió la boca y se giró hacia otro lado. Sango preocupada la tomó de los hombros, intentando asomarse para ver su rostro pero Kagome se cubría con la manga de su yukata. En ese mismo momento, el joven quien era el Secretario Miroku, caminaba por allí y se acercó al ver la conmoción.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con serenidad, sin embargo, sus ojos expresaban confusión.

-De pronto empezó a toser- contestó Sango sin mirarlo.

Miroku se acercó y tomó el brazo de Kagome por el otro lado. Juntos, Sango y Miroku la llevaron a la enfermería del palacio y la sentaron en una silla. Kagome aún tosía e intentaba decirles que estaba bien pero no podía ya que el ataque de tos que de pronto le había dado era demasiado agresivo. Al escuchar los ruidos, una anciana se acercó sosteniendo un tazón con hierbas que colocó sobre una mesa para inspeccionar a la recién llegada enferma.

-Señora Kaede, esta mujer, parece que está enferma- dijo Miroku acercándose a ella.

-¿Quién es esta muchacha?- preguntó caminando hacia Kagome.

-Su nombre es Kagome… se encuentra bajo la custodia del rey- contestó Sango tomando de los hombros a la joven.

-Ya veo. Dime, Kagome, ¿puedes respirar?- Kagome asintió aún tosiendo. -¿Has estado expuesta al frío?-

De pronto Kagome dejó de toser y respiró profundamente. Miró a la anciana, a Miroku y a Sango, y sonrió. –Estoy bien, sólo fue un poco de tos- dijo con voz ronca.

-Un poco de tos que puede convertirse en epidemia-

Kagome miró hacia la dirección por la que provenía esa voz que conocía muy bien. Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta y la miraba como siempre lo hacía. La joven miró hacia otro lado y suspiró girando los ojos, ya que sabía que su presencia no era para nada bueno. El joven capitán entró en la habitación y todos excepto Kagome lo recibieron con una reverencia. Se paró frente a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que por haber metido los pies al agua me enfermé?- dijo Kagome al momento en el que el joven levantó su rostro, sin embargo, se esforzaba por no mirarlo.

-Exactamente- dijo con voz grave.

-Dime Sesshomaru, ¿esta muchacha entonces sí estuvo expuesta al frío?-

-Así es- respondió el joven soltando la barbilla de la joven dirigiéndose a Kaede.

-Supongo que tendré que empezar a preparar un remedio, antes de que sea tarde- dijo la anciana dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la mesa sobre la que tenía sus hierbas medicinales.

-No, pero si no es nada… no pasa de que me dé un poco de gripa, pero se me pasará- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie pero volvió a sentarse al ser empujada firmemente por Sesshomaru.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban de pie en silencio, sólo observando la situación mientras que Kagome hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie, que eran inútiles, ya que Sesshomaru no se movía ni un centímetro. La anciana Kaede mezclaba algunas hierbas que después puso en una caldera que se encontraba sobre un fogón y al terminar se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

-El remedio estará dentro de dos días. Kagome, no te expongas al menos hasta que eso pase, de lo contrario tu condición empeorará y será muy difícil que el remedio sea efectivo-

Sesshomaru tomó del brazo y levantó a Kagome para salir de la enfermería apresuradamente. Sango y Miroku rápidamente hicieron una pequeña reverencia y los siguieron apresurados tomando su distancia. Kagome forcejeaba con el joven quien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza y a los pocos minutos, Sesshomaru se detuvo y se dirigió a Sango y a Miroku sin mirarlos. -¿Qué ustedes no tienen cosas qué hacer?-. Sango y Miroku se miraron al mismo tiempo y se marcharon de igual manera, desapareciendo y diferentes direcciones. Sesshomaru siguió caminando sin mirar a Kagome quien hacía todo lo posible por detenerlo.

-¡Ya suéltame!- exclamó. Sesshomaru se detuvo y no la miró. –Déjame. Puedo caminar sin que tengas que llevarme a la fuerza, sólo dime a dónde quieres que vaya y voy- dijo apretando la mandíbula e hinchando sus labios, manifestando su descontento.

-Y se supone que debo creer que obedecerá-

-Sí. Si vas a tenerme aquí entonces sí, vas a tener que creerme. Además, ¿cuándo vas a ponerte a investigar sobre mí? Necesito regresar a mi casa y parece ser que tú no tienes intenciones de dejarme regresar; estoy empezando a creer que quieres que me quede- dijo Kagome intentando algo nuevo para ver si de esa manera el joven capitán reaccionaba y la dejaba ir por fin.

Sesshomaru la soltó sin mirarla y Kagome sonrió triunfal. Caminó suponiendo que no la seguiría pero estaba equivocada. Sesshomaru caminaba a su lado. Intentó apresurar el paso hasta que empezó a correr y llegó hasta el fin de un pasillo. Se agarró de una columna y se deslizó sobre ella para dar la vuelta rápidamente pero no contaba con que Sesshomaru era más rápido y que la alcanzaría en pocos segundos. Sintió las manos del joven aferrarse a su cintura y violentamente se detuvo, sintiendo que era rodeada por los brazos de Sesshomaru. Tomó las manos del joven intentando zafarse pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

-No la voy a dejar escapar- le dijo en voz baja.

Kagome intentaba golpearlo pero por más que lo hacía más parecía que se encontraría atrapada, hasta que de pronto, repentinamente Sesshomaru la soltó. Lo miró confundida y vio que el joven se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo, reverenciando, miró al frente y vio a InuYasha frente a ellos junto a varios sirvientes y soldados. El joven arqueaba sus pobladas cejas negras y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

-¿Y bien Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso la llave para obtener la información sobre esta muchacha está en su cintura?- preguntó el rey riendo.

-No, Su Alteza. La custodiada planeaba escapar- respondió manteniendo la vista al suelo.

Kagome tragó saliva pero no se atrevía a mirar al rey ni a Sesshomaru. Junto sus manos con ansiedad y espero a que alguien dijera algo más. InuYasha dejó escapar una risa y caminó en medio de Kagome y Sesshomaru dejándolos de nuevo solos en medio del pasillo. El joven capitán se mantuvo de pie sin mirar o dirigirle la palabra a Kagome, quien giró los ojos y se acercó a él.

-Perdón por haberte puesto en ridículo-

Sesshomaru seguía de pie con las manos hacia atrás sin mirarla. Kagome se estaba cansando de pedir perdón en cada momento así que lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero de nuevo siguió escuchando los pasos de Sesshomaru detrás de ella pero decidió ignorarlo. Se dirigió a su habitación y estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta antes de que Sesshomaru llegara pero una vez que se dispuso a cerrarla la mano de Sesshomaru se interpuso, deteniendo el acto.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?- preguntó fastidiada girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. –Ya estoy en mi habitación, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que me duerma? ¿Me vas a contar un cuento?-

Pero el joven capitán no respondió, en cambio, se metió a la habitación y encaminó a la joven hasta la cama. Tomó la sábana que se encontraba sobre el camastro y la tapó. -Tiene que encontrarse en cama Higurashi, de no ser así su enfermedad empeorará y será difícil controlar una situación como ésta-

Kagome se sentó y rápidamente se deshizo de las cobijas que la abrigaban. Miró al joven capitán y a pesar de encontrase en un ángulo más bajo no mostró intimidación y comenzó a reclamarle por sus avances tan autoritarios con ella. Sesshomaru la observaba neutral sin reaccionar ante el tono agresivo de la joven cuyos ojos se encontraban clavados en los de Sesshomaru a tal grado que si hubiera sido posible, se introducirían de manera punzante en su rostro pero la discusión se vio interrumpida por un arrebato de estornudos que de pronto le dio a Kagome. Sesshomaru se sentó lentamente al lado de la joven y colocó su mano sobre la frente de la joven y presionó hasta que la cabeza de la joven se encontró sobre la almohada. Tomó la sábana y cubrió a la joven cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que los pies de Kagome no se encontraran descubiertos, metió la sábana debajo de los pies de la joven. Confundida observaba a Sesshomaru, quien mantenía su expresión fría. Al terminar Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos con severidad pero Kagome se quedó sin palabras.

-Como puede notar su condición empeora. Es necesario que se encuentre en reposo por el tiempo que sea conveniente- dijo el joven rompiendo el largo e incómodo silencio.

-Si mi condición está empeorando, ¿no crees que dos días es mucho tiempo para que el remedio esté listo? A estas alturas para cuando llegue ese día me muero- dijo riendo pero aparentemente Sesshomaru no encontraba gracia en las palabaras de la joven. -Era broma... No habrá otra medicina que se pueda conseguir más rápido, en una farmacia... no, espera, no tienen idea de lo que es una farmacia... bueno, no sé, en un mercado, o ¿algo?-

-Higurashi, Kaede es la mejor sacerdotisa del reino; nadie puede elaborar un remedio más eficaz que ella. En este reino Tokio, ¿hay alguien que elabore remedios más rápidos que ella?-

Kagome sonrió ligeramente. Sería difícil de explicarle a Sesshomaru en ese momento los avances tan grandes de la medicina, entre otras cosas, pero decidió buscar una manera de explicarle. -Sí, pero ese reino está muy lejos de aquí...-

-Tokio- añadió Sesshomaru con semblante serio. Kagome asintió. -Curioso, Higurashi, desde su llegada he enviado a varios de mis soldados a investigar en los alrededores para preguntar sobre este lugar y en ningún pueblo ha proporcionado información. Pareciera que es un lugar que sólo existe en su cabeza-

-Pero sí existe- respondió de pronto sintiéndose alterada. Se sentó y lo miró de frente con un gesto furioso.

Pensando solamente en forzarla a recostarse de nuevo, Sesshomaru la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y apoyó su cuerpo contra la joven obligándola a recostarse de nuevo. Estando frente a frente mantenían el mismo gesto como si de pronto fueran a golpearse sin darse cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. La puerta se abrió y al escuchar ruido, Sesshomaru y Kagome se percataron de su situación y rápidamente se alejaron. Sango, quien había abierto la puerta se quedó de pie sorprendida por varios segundos pero después bajó la mirada, hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Sí existe- murmuró Kagome. Se recostó de nuevo, se tapó y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru quién aún observaba hacia la puerta. -Vete- dijo sin mirarlo.

Sesshomaru miró en dirección al bulto que Kagome era en ese momento y cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente mientras que Kagome intentaba controlar su agitada respiración; se sentía molesta y alterada, y sólo deseaba que Sesshomaru se fuera de ahí. Por más que deseaba que se fuera, sentía todavía su pesada presencia pero ya no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. De pronto sintió sobre su frente una fría sensación. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y su visión se vio obstruída por la sombra profunda del brazo de Sesshomaru.

-Tienes fiebre Higurashi- dijo retirando su mano de la frente de la joven. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie. -No te levantes de la cama- dijo sin mirarla y salió de la habitación.


End file.
